Linda, Im leaving
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Denise tells Linda she's leaving and Linda finds it hard to deal with with musicmeanseverything's Meg
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the staff room to find Denise had cut off the phone. She just told me it was a priverte call. I went to the sink and got a mug mostly because I can't reach the top shelf where the glasses are and I filled the mug up with water. As I drank the water Denise was talking to me the one line that hit me the most was I've got a new job. My world just crashed around me. My little family I gained was gone.

"What about Britney and Joe", I asked hoping they were staying.

"They're coming to I wouldn't just leave them with you again thats not fair", Denise said back to me.

I didn't want Denise to go she's my big sister and even though she doesn't show it if I was in danger she'd save me or stick up for me. Denise just looked at me.

"So your leaving holby", I said with tears filling my eyes.

"Yeah", Denise said.

At this point I was stuggling to keep the tears in I didn't want to cry infront of Denise because I understood how much she wanted the job.

"Sorry to intrupt but Denise your needed in respeption", Louise said.

Denise turned to look at me and left.

I burst into tears I love Denise but I think our relationship was a love hate relationship, I loved Denise but I swear she hates me. I couldn't stop crying and someone walked in. I stared at her for a while with tears streaming down my face.

"Linda what's wrong", Meg asked looking worried.

I didn't say anything I jut walked over to her and hugged her, Meg hugged me back tightly. Meg hates seeing people cry and I'm her best friend so I suppose she hates seeing me cry the most. Meg was trying to calm me down but I kept crying.

"Shh Linda shh", Meg said while hugging me.

I stopped crying and was able to tell her what was wrong.

"Denise is leaving with Britney and Joe", I said with watery eyes.

"Don't worry you still have me", Meg said to me.

"Thanks", I shyly said back.

Meg took me into another hug and I began to cry again

"Aww Linda", Meg said.

Dylan entered well I had told him I was only going for a drink of water.

"Oh yes well take as long as you need and I expect you back in resus", Dylan said being himself.

I said nothing but continued crying, all I could think about at this moment was how could Denise not tell me she was leaving until now. I felt like I was the last to know. Dylan went back to resus. Meg started to fiddle with my hair she plaited it. Meg's a year older than me.

"Do I smell", I asked Meg as a paitent told me I smelt earlier.

"No you smell lovely", Meg said back.

I wasn't sure as I know Meg would never be horrible to me.

"I wouldnt want you to get bullied, I would tell you", Meg said.

"ok", I replied.

I got back to work and brought Meg with me.

"Staff nurse Andrews and doctor female Kent how lovely to see you again", Dylan said.

"Its Linda and Meg", I said back.

I got back to treating Henry he is a lovely bloke and so is his son Jules. It was hard though how the son wanted to move on but the father didn't want him to. A little like me with Denise. I tried to keep the tears in and thought I was doing quite well. At one point I thought I was going to cry again and so did Meg she put her hand on my back.

"Exuse me", I said before walking out.

I needed the fresh air. I was standing against the wall.

"Bad day", Zoe asked.

"You could say that", I replied.

Zoe put her ciggerette out and came over to me.

"what's wrong", Zoe asked.

"Denise, Britney and Joe are leaving Holby they're going half an hour away", I replied trying to keep the tears in but let one slip by mistake. Zoe hugged me.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked back in with Zoe.

"You alright now", Meg asked tying back her mid-way down her back ginger hair.

"Yeah", I replied.

Meg smiled and I smiled back and Zoe just stood there awkawrdly. Tom walked over.

"Meg look at them all our Amy, Holly, Olivia, Vincent and Cherry", Tom said.

"Aww our children are so pretty and hansome, its a shame none of them are ginger", Meg said.

"Amy used to be stawberry blonde", Tom spoke back.

"Yeah I suppose", Meg said back.

As Tom was about to walk off Dixie and Tamzin enter.

"Holly Kent twelve years old was playing football at school when another girl accidently kicked the ball into the stomach while passing her the ball", Tamzin said.

"I want my mum", a worried Holly said.

"Im here darling", Meg said

Meg and Holly entered a cubicle where Tess and Sam where there.

"They never say I want my dad its always I want my mum", Tom said to me.

Back in the cubicle Meg was trying her best to comfort a scared Holly.

"Tess can you do a swap for a little while and treat Henry while Linda comes here", Meg asked

"Sure", Tess replied.

Tess walked out of the cubicle to find me. I entered the cublicle and Holly smiled.

"Linda", Holly said with joy.

"What happened to you", I asked.

"Football", Holly replied.

I looked at her stomach it was swollon.

"Will you be ok while I pick up Amy, Olivia, Vincent and Cherry", Meg asked cheeking the time.

"Yeah", Holly replied.

Meg left the hospital and parked her car outside the posh new sixth form centre waiting for Amy. After five minutes of waiting Amy came out and got into the car and straped herself in.

"It was great, I had health and social care and Scienc medical today and even better Im in the dipolma level three" Amy said.

"Cleaver girl", Meg said back to Amy.

They went to pick up Olivia and Vincent. They arrived ten minutes early.

"Holly had an acciedent in school and is in hospital", Meg said.

"Is she ok" Amy worryingly asked.

"Yeah", Meg said.

Five minutes had past. Meg and Amy both got out of the car.

"I hope Olivia and Vincent hurry up", Meg told Amy.

Amy was too proud about her dipolma courses level three to listen. The doors opened and loads of kids came running out. Vincent was first out from his class.

"Good day", meg asked.

"I had English, history, maths, art, pe and circle time", Vincent told his mum.

A few minutes later Olivia and her friends Sophia, Tilly and Jodie came out.

"See you tomorrow girls", Olivia said to Sophia, Tilly and Jodie.

Olivia, Sophia, Tilly and Jodie think they are cool and they act hard.

"How many minutes off brreak time today did you miss", Meg embarrassly asked her daughter.

"Five", Olivia said smiling.

Meg walked back to the car and waited for everyone to strap in.

"Mum I done it", Vincent happily said.

Meg drove down to the nursrey. Cherry ran up to Meg and gave her a big hug and gave Meg the picture she drew.

"She's an angel we love having her here", Shelia the nursrey worker said.

Meg walked back to the car and strapped Cherry into her four point harness then got back into the car and drove down to the hospital. Amy put on her new CD.

"I hate this music", Olivia moaned.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU COULD BEHAVE IN SCHOOL AND AT HOME YOU WOULD GET TO PICK THE CD", Meg snapped totally out of charecter.

Olivia looked at Meg. Meg parked the car and she got out. Amy unstrapped Cherry.

"Where's Holly", Vincent asked.

"Holly had an accident at school darling so she's in here", Meg explained.

They all walked in and entered Holly's cubicle.

"Oh and its nurse blondie treating her", Olivia said.

"OLIVIA", Meg screamed at her.

"Im so sorry Linda", Meg continued.

I felt really upset, I knew what Olivia is like but I didn't think she was like that. I continued sorting out Holly. Holly is a nice kind girl who will do anything. I wanted to cry but I knew I couldn't not infront of Holly.


	3. Chapter 3

Holly had another vistor my younger sister Freya.

"I hate being one of five it goes Amy, me, Olivia, Vincent and Cherry", Holly said to Freya.

"Well at lest you don't have two grown sisters past thirty and listen to mine Denise, Linda, Oliver, Michael, Chloe and me", Freya told Holly

Holly was discharged and Tom had finished his shift.

"Ok kids all in my car mummy's working late tonight", Tom told his kids.

They all left the hospital. Freya stayed waiting for me.

"How could Denise leave", I said looking upset.

"She's not leaving until the end of this month", Freya told me.

I got back up and walked over to Meg looking embarrassed.

"You ok", Meg asked.

"Denise isn't leaving until the end of the month I feel embarrassed, I told Meg.

"What you embarrassed about", Meg asked.

"Crying in front of you", I said back.

"Aww I didn't mind", Meg said.

I gave Meg a huge hug while Meg just stood there. She hugged me back eventually.

"Linda learn a lesson off me, never have five kids", Meg said to me.

"It's ok I learnt that lesson off my mum she has six", I replied.

It was the end of our shifts so we met up with Zoe.

"Alright", Zoe asked.

"Yeah until I go home and get moaned at by Olivia", Meg said.

"Yeah", I replied.

I knew both Zoe and Meg didn't by that but they still went along with it. We got to Meg's car, I sat in the front and Zoe was in the back.

"How come I'm in the back", Zoe asked.

"Because Linda gets travel sick and I don't want her throwing up in my car", Meg explained.

Zoe said no more about it and just got into the car.

"I've just remembered I never told you, I passed the fostering test thing and I've adopted", Zoe said.

I smiled to her.

"Boy or girl", Meg asked.

"Girl her name's Janine and she's eight she has autism but she's cute", Zoe said.

I know what it's like to live with a child with autism it's not that easy.

"She came into care after her parents died and people didn't want her because of the autism but I honesty don't see that as a problem to me she's a normal child", Zoe said.

I just continued smiling. Meg turned on the radio, I put her CD player on and choose now 79 an put on I need a dollar by Aloe Blacc. After that song had finished I brought her own CD along I created. I had twenty three songs all together, the first song was I will survive by Gloria Gaynor. Meg looked at me like Linda this is dreadful. I just smiled. After I will survive track two I would say is worse it was I'm too sexy for my shirt by right said Fred. It's a good job I'm Megs best friend. Zoe looked like she was being tourtured in the back. Track three came on and fit was call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepson. The good news was Meg was singing along. Meg is a good singer.

"Meg your really good", Zoe said.

"Aww but I'm not", Meg replied.

"You are", I added.

The next song came on which was lose yourself by Eminem that's on track four.

"Linda what else is on this CD", Zoe asked.

"Five is working 9-5 by Dolly Parton, six is Staying alive by the Bee Gees, seven is Lily the pink by Staffold, eight is dancing queen by abba, nine is rolling in the deep by Adele, ten is Gangnam style by PSY, eleven is Super bass by Nicki Minaj, twelve is Friday by Rebecca Black, thirteen is dirty Harry by the Gorrilaz, fourteen is The only way is up by Yazz. Fifteen is love story by Taylor Swift, sixteen is I dreamed a dream by Susan Boyle.

"Susan Boyle", Zoe said.

"Yes", I replied.

"Seventeen is cannonball by little mix, nineteen is everybody in love by JLS, twenty is rainbow by Jessie J, twenty one is holiday by Madonna, twenty two is doin the do by Betty boo and twenty three is Young by Tulisa", I explained.

Zoe and Meg just looked at me.


	4. Chapter 4

We all got to the bowling ally. I couldn't wait I love bowling. We put our shoes on and went to our lane.

"Linda I think that guy has a crush on you", Meg said to me"

I looked over to where the guy was and I agreed it was kinda scary as well. It was my first go and I scored a strike. Meg smiled at me and Zoe just looked at me. I sat back down and it was Zoe's go. Zoe tottally missed all ten pins and it was quite hard to keep a straight face. On Zoe's second attept she hit one. From the corner of my eye I saw Denise, Britney and Joe.

"OI LINDA I KNOCKED DOWN NINE", Denise shouted.

"I GOT THREE STRIKES", I shouted back.

Denise looked jelous so I sat back down. Meg and Zoe were in fits of laughter and it was Meg's turn to bowl. After Meg had calmed down she bowled. Denise came over to watch. Denise, Britney and Joe all sat down.

"Come on lil sis", Denise said.

I bowled the ball and got my fourth strike. I was miles in the lead. Denise, Britney and Joe started clapping for me. They had to go and to my suprise Denise hugged and kissed my on the cheek, she never does that. My eyes began to water.

"You ok, its your turn", Meg said.

I noddded and took my go and got my fifth strike and sat down. Meg sat next to me and I drank a little more of my slush puppy. A family were in the lane next to us.

"Oh my god, Linda how are you", Jessica asked.

"Okish", I replied.

I didn't know what to do my new to best friends were infront of my old best friend so my first thought was to keep talking and it wasn't my best idea.

"So you got a new job", I asked.

"Yeah Im a teacher, your sister Chloe's in my form, I teach maths", Jessica replied.

"Maths", I said back.

Maths seriously I thought, Jessica didn't seem like a mathmatical person, I mean she'd always ask me questions about it.

"Hi Im Meg Im Linda's best friend".

I froze once Meg had said that. Amelia and Lucas just looked at me. I didn't know what to do I just ran to the toilets and looked myself in. Well I had competed all ten goes with seven strikes. I started to cry. Jessica and Meg came in.

"Linda I understand, I have new friends to", Jessica said.

I came out, and Meg hugged me. We all walked out of the toilets to find my mum and dad with Oliver, Michael, Chloe and Freya.

"Ok I get twenty pounds if I beat the amount of strikes you got", Freya said to me

"Good luck I got seven", I replied.

Freya had her first go and scored a strike. Mum and dad just watched them play.

"Theirs a big age gap", Zoe said to me.

"Mum was thirteen when she had Denise and fifteen with me", I replied.

Zoe looked shocked. I was getting worried Freya hadn't missed a pin yet. Chloe had two strikes and the two boys could hardly knock down five. Oliver and Michael just failed at bowling all together. So Freya had six strikes. Chloe is quite good at bowling to. Somehow Freya got eleven strikes, at this moment I hated that girl I gave her twenty pounds.

"Linda darling we are going for dinner here do you want to come", Mum asked me

"Im going for dinner with Zoe and Meg", I replied.

I was now leaving the bowling ally after getting my shoe's back when I had a go at winning a huge piglet and I won. My mum just looked at me.

"Well done", Jessica said to me.

Jessica went into the food part.

"Hello Ms Harrison", Chloe said.

"Hello Chloe", Jessica said back.

"Miss the cheese burgers really nice" Chloe told Jessica.

Jessica laughed and ordered three cheese burgers. I quickly gave Jessica my new number so we could keep in touch. I hugged her then left. I got into Megs car. We went to McDonalds.


	5. Chapter 5

We arrived at McDonalds I gave Meg my money and found a table. The corner is where I went. Zoe came over with her McChicken sandwich, fries and coke. She sat oppisate me. A little later Meg came over with her hamburger and chips with a coffee and my double cheese burger, large fries and large coke.

"We got Janine a McDonalds when she first moved in she got a cheese burger and chips happy meal", Zoe said.

I smiled and so did Meg. I ate all my chips and went on to my double cheese burger. I love gherkins so much so I ate them first. Then I ate my burger. Zoe just watched me. If you ask me the McDonalds part is more fun than bowling. I love food. Meg gave me her left over chips. I ate all of my food and then got another cheese burger,

"She eats alot for someone that small", Zoe told Meg.

"I know she does", Meg said back.

I came back with my cheese burger and ate it after that we all got back into the car after cleaning our rubbish up. I couldn't stop hiccuping. I was quite suprised how Zoe wasn't laughing at me. Meg never laughs at them. Meg just continues talking to me like I'm not making stupid noises as Dylan tends to say I'm doing.

"Do you want some water I've got loads in the back", Meg asked.

I hiccuped as I looked at her and she passed me the water. I drank some and my hiccups were gone which was good. Meg is the bestest friend I've ever had.

"It's too quiet in here", Zoe said.

I looked at Zoe and started to laugh.

"What's so funny", she asked.

"Oh just the fact before all we could here was my hiccups", I replied.

Zoe began to laugh.

"All I herd was squeaks", Zoe said.

I laughed, well my hiccups are squeaky my sister Freya likes to tell me that. I tied back my blonde hair as it was getting in the way. I saw this boy I never liked from school. I made a face he bullied me because I was a chunky kid. I gave him evils as we drove past. Zoe looked at me. I sat in silence for the rest of the ride back to Megs. I just looked out of the window. We got to Megs and I just got out.

"You ok", Meg asked.

"Yeah", I replied.

I could see by they're faces Zoe or Meg never belived me. I sat on the sofa. Tom had taken the kids to see hotel Transylvania. I began to cry. I felt an arm go around me, it was Megs.

"Shh", her gental voice would say to me.

I was thinking of Denise, the way she'd stand up for me or have a go at people because she loves her little sister. After seeing how mum treats Freya, Im glad she didn't stop after two. Freya's twelve and mum embarrasses her in public. I have five siblings one older and four younger. I am going to miss Denise so much. I calmed down and stopped crying. Zoe was sitting next to me while Meg was on the floor with her arm around me.

"Can I use your toilet", I asked.

"Sure", Meg said.

I walked into her bathroom and sat on the toilet with the lid still down. I thought for a moment with my eyes filling with tears. I had never felt this way before the fact Denise was now leaving with Britney and Joe just broke my heart.

A knock was herd on the door.

"Linda you alright", Meg asked.

I opened the door with tears falling fast. Meg hugged me. The kids and Tom came back.

"Linda", Tom asked.

I just stood there crying. Tom and Meg both left and started whispering, after five minutes they returned.

"Come on", Tom said.

I got into Toms sports car and put my seatbelt on. Tom also put his on.

"Cherry wanted to come", Meg said.

"Ok", Tom replied.

Meg strapped Cherry in her car seat. As Tom drove off Cherry waved at her mum. We set off I just looked out the window. We got to my flat. I walked in and waved out of the window


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next day and I arrived to work with Denise mostly with her smoking and me trying not to get any of it anywhere near me. When we arrived I went straight in and put my scrubs on, Denise finished her ciggertette. I was working with Meg today in cubicles. Our first paitent was an elderly man.

"Hello Mr Winters, Im Linda and this is Meg", I said.

"Call me William", Mr Winters said.

"William it is then", Meg said.

William had a fall at home. His a lovely bloke. Meg left to write up some notes.

"Nurse, during the vietnam war I was sent out to fight for this country, I have never met anyone as nice and caring as you, thank you", William said to me.

My eyes just filled with tears. Meg came back.

"Doctor tresure this nurse people like her are not common", William said to Meg.

"Ok", Meg said slighty confused.

Williams son entered with Louise.

"This is Fred, Mr Winters son", Louise said.

Louie thankfully soon left Im not keen on her she gives everyone evils.

"Dad", Fred worryinly said.

"Fred Im fine the lovely nurse is very caring, very small but caring", William said.

Very small, very small I thought. I didn't think I was that small. I was stitching up Williams head.

"Nearly done (hic), excuse me", I said.

I got hiccups great and in the middle of stitching meant no water. I continued to hiccup like five seconds apart. Once I had finished I signaled to Meg I was going to get water while hiccuping.

I left and went to the staff room.

"Alright", Denise asked.

I just stood there and hiccuped. Denise laughed while I got water, I drank the whole mug full and my hiccups were gone. Denise always laughed at my hiccups, Britney would hit me and Joe would sit so close to me but since Denise got out Britney ignores them. Now when Britney does her homework she likes me to help her do it which I like.

I went back into the cubicle.

"Sorry about that my hiccups dicided to say hello", I said.

Meg was trying not to laugh. She ignores them was discharged .We went off to lunch. I swear Meg's like my mother always checking im eating or giving me money for the canteen.

"What you got today then", Meg asked.

"Tuna pasta", I replied.

I also brought my own fork. Meg had a cheese and cucumber sandwich, salt and vineger crisps, stawberries, water, chicken bites and a chocolate bar. After lunch I got back to work.

"This is Chloe Andrews sixteen and was involved in school bullying on my count 1, 2, 3", Tamzin said.

"Hello Chloe Im Tom and this is Tess can you tell me what happened", Tom asked.

Chloe was silent. I ran in.

"Linda", Chloe said.

"Can she stay", she continued.

"Of course she can", Tess said.

A little later Jessica walked in.

"How you feeling", Jessica asked.

"A little better, since when was it a crime to hang around with your little sister", Chloe said.

Jessica is also the depurty head. When Chloe left for her scan I caught up with Jess.

"Was you angry about Meg and Zoe", I asked.

"No", Jessica replied.

Jessica put her arm around me.

"I never want to loose you", Jessica said to me.

I thought that was so sweet. Jessica is a great friend my mum don't like her but then again my mother only likes herself, her kids, grandkids and husband as shes selfish.

"How did you and Mike go", Jessica asked.

"He abused me his now in prison", I said eyes filling with tears", I replied.

I began to cry and Jessica hugged me. I got mascara on her white blouse but she didn't mind.

"He would chuck me across the room on hard floor", I said in tears.

Jessica's face filled with shock. I still have the bruises.

"Can I tell you a secret", I asked.

"Sure", Jessica replied.

"I had a baby with him after he got arrested she would have been four, I named her Jessica", I said.

"Can I meet Jessica", Jessica asked.

"No, she died", I answered back.

"How", Jessica asked.

"I took her to nursrey and then went to work, they wern't keeping an eye on her and she strangled herself with the blind lead, she was eighteen months", I said nearly crying.

Jessica took me into a big hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe was still in hospital and my mum came in with Oliver, Michael and Freya. Freya was crying.

"His only gone and dumped our Freya", Elizabeth said.

I was shocked I thought Aiden and Freya suited each other but then they are twelve. Holly and Morgan were following Oliver and Michael, Holly and Morgan are Freya's best friends. Holly is Meg's daughter and is nice and caring like Meg.

"Hey, Freya whats wrong", Jessica asked.

"She's been dumped", Oliver replied.

"That's a stupid reason to cry you should be happy like me I love being single its fun", Jessica said.

Freya stopped crying. Jessica is also Freya's one to one. Sean had taken the kids on holiday so Jessica was literelly free.

I finished my shift and went home. I was still getting over the hiccup embarrassment. I got into my car and drove home. Denise let me in.

"Aunty Linda I drew you a picture", Joe said.

He handed me the picture.

"Its lovely", I said and put it up on my bedroom wall.

Joe was pleased I liked his picture of Him, Britney and me. I started to wonder if he knew they were leaving but didn't want to mention anything.

"Linda I just typed your name in the internet and the most scariest thing came up", Denise said.

"What", I asked.

"Your face", Denise replied.

I went into my bedroom and shut the door. My phone went off a text from Jessica saying

"Wanna go Thunder Land 2morra"

I replied yes and Jessica was picking me up at eight.

A knock was on my door.

"Come in", I said.

Joe entered the room and climed on to my bed after shuting my door.

"You ok aunty Linda, it wasn't very nice for mummy to say that", Joe said.

"Im fine", I replied.

Joe gave me a big hug. He turned on the simpsons on my flat screen tv. Britney being Britney didn't want to miss out so she came in while Denise went to the shop to buy some sandwiches. When Denise got back she spitefully brought me back a sandwich I don't like.

"Aunty Linda you can swap with me I like cheese and pickle", Britney said.

We swapped so I then had tuna and cucumber.

"Thanks Britney", I said.

We ate out tea watching the Simpsons. I wiped away a tear.

"Aunty Linda whats wrong", Britney asked.

I shook my head and Britney hugged me. I cried harder. Britney was rocking me gently and Joe was rubbing my arm. Denise entered, I looked at her with tears falling she just looked at me.

"Mum aunty Linda won't say why shes crying", Britney said.

Denise just looked at her.

"Well don't look at me I dunno why she's crying", Denise said before leaving.

I calmed down and wiped away the left over tears while I got her a tissue, luckerly its Saturday tomorrow so Britney doesn't need her school top I just cried over. Britney didn't actaully mind I had just got mascara all on her shoulder. Britney started to fidle with my hair. It got to eight and I went to bed. I started texting Jessica and Meg. Before I text Jessica and Meg I put my pink pyjamas on. I text Meg first but she takes forever to reply but then she has got her five kids Amy, Holly, Olivia, Vincent and Cherry. But then again Jessica has Amelia and Lucas. It makes me wonder how much my daughter Jessica would have had loved me. Meg has always told me I would have been a great mother. Im not sure to be honest.

I went to sleep and I had a nightmare, I woke up scared and an arm went around me, it was Denise.

"Don't be scared little sis", She said.

I looked at her and burst into tears. Denise hugged me. I must have woken her up or maybe she's more caring than she shows or could be both. I love Denise for doing this.

"I love you", I said.

"I love you to", Denise said back.

I layed my head on her shoulder crying. Denise rubbed my arm and stroked my hair.

"Im sorry I got you that sandwich you didn't like", Denise said

"Britney ate it", I said in tears.

Denise smiled at me.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up and had breakfast which was fried egg, toast, bacon, beans and musrooms. I finished cooking it all and put it all on a plate and added tomato sauce.

"Don't include us then, only joking love ya really", Denise said.

I ate my breakfast which was really nice. Then I brushed my teeth had a shower got dressed, tied my hair back into a ponytail and put my make up on. It got to the time I'd been waiting for, Jessica knocked on the door. I answered it.

"Have fun", Denise said before hugging me.

"Thanks", I replied.

I got into Jessica's car and put my seatbelt on. Jessica got in and smiled. After half an hour in the car we arrived and don't worry the car still had all four doors unlike the inbetweeners who lost a door after Jay was eager to get out. We walked in and went on the spinning tea cups. It was my go and I choose the water rollercosta. We got soaked. It was great then Jessica and I went on the little rollercosta. Then I took her on the backwards rollercosta in the dark.

"I HATE YOU LINDA, Jessica screamed.

I was having quite a bit of fun, Jessica had her eyes closed. We got off the rollercosta after everyone saying hello to me.

"I like you now", Jessica said.

We went to lunch at McDonalds. Jessica got a chicken nugget happy meal and I got nine chicken nuggets. We ate outside as its a nice day.

"Your unbelivable", Jessica said.

"Thats why you love me", I replied.

Jessica laughed. After lunch it was Jessica's turn to choose, she choose the biggest rollercosta. I was scared. We sat at the front. It started.

"JESS I DON'T LIKE IT", I shouted.

Jessica was having fun I wasn't, I was scared. I was screaming I didn't like the drops.

"WOOOHOOOO", Jesssica shouted with excitment.

The rollercosta finally stopped.

"Well that was fun", Jessica said.

I was to busy crying to say anything.

"Oh my god, Linda Im so sorry I didn't mean to scare you", Jessica said.

Jessica hugged her friend. I hugged her back trying to cry as quietly as possible. I like rides but not that one I hate Saw fourty. Jessica gave me a tissue to wipe my eyes.

"Im so sorry I thought you'd like it because you like big rides", Jessica said.

"You can stop apoligising", I said.

Jessica put her arm around me. I went to the toilet. Jessica had ago on the grabbing machine and won a teddy. I came out and Jessica gave me the teddy.

"Teddy felt sorry for you", Jessica said.

"Jessica this is the largest stuffed toy of the pink care bear Ive ever seen and two how we getting it in you car but thanks I love it", I said

We went on a roundabout, it was fun. My big pink care bear was perfact I loved it. We then went on a middle sized rollacoster.

"Your teddy bear is huge", The guy said.

"I know", I replied.

He gave Jessica our band and we got on. It was amazing the turns and the upside down's and Jessica loved it to. After the ride we collected our things and went on a nice ride just for two. I sat in the front and Jessica had to hold my shoulders. I jerked.

"Have you got hiccups", Jessica asked.

"(silent hiccup) Yes", I replied.

The cover went over us and we were off. Jessica kept laughing everytime I hiccuped proberbily because she could feel it.

"Do you want some water after this", Jessica asked.

"(hic) No thanks", I replied.

Jessica thought I was strange but I knew this ride would get rid of them. We suddenly went down a huge dip and my hiccups had gone. After that ride we went back to the car to go home.

"That was amazing", I said holding a huge teddy bear.

"I know", Jessica said.

We mangeded to get the huge teddy in the back and I strapped it in. Then I got in and strapped myself in. After Jessica had strapped herself in we went back home to rest.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day at work I was working with Dylan and Meg in resus with Charlie. We had a thirty five year old female named Rachel. As we were treating her her BP dropped. We took action. Once we got her started again she was fine. Tess, Zoe, Tom and Llyod came to take over for two hours for there lunch break.

"Linda do you want to come have lunch down McDonalds with me", Dylan asked.

"Ok", I said.

"Well get changed and put a coat on its cold outside", Dylan informed me.

I quickly put my black jeans,white vest top, grey jacket and black flat shoes.

"You look lovely, lets go", Dylan said.

Linda and Dylan left and got into his car.

"Seatbelt on", Dylan said.

I had just got in and turned to put it on. I put my seatbelt on and Dylan drove off. I love McDonalds. We arrived.

"What do you want its on me, I don't mind", Dylan said.

"Double cheese burger, chips and a coke", I replied.

I went to find a table just for two. I sat down and waited for Dylan to come back. Dylan came over with a a big tasty with bacon, his chips and his coffee and my double cheese burger, chips and my coke he also got tomarto saurce and morzerella dippers and onion rings to share between us. As the morzerrella dips are seved in three we got one each and Dylan broke the other one in half he gave me the bigger half. We got three onion rings each. It was lovely but as I don't like the dips Dylan got them. I finished my chips and bit into my burger.

"Nice", Dylan asked.

"Yeah", I replied.

Dylan smiled and I smiled back. After my burger I ate the motzerella dips and then my three onion rings, Dylan had finished before me. I finshed my drink and we got back into the car.

"Linda will you go out with me", Dylan asked.

I was shocked.

"Yeah", I replied.

I put my seatbelt on and Dylan smiled at me I smiled back.

"I'll take you here for breakfast one day", Dylan said.

"Ok", I replied.

As we drove on we got stuck in traffic.

"At least we've still got an hour to go", Dylan said.

I agreed with Dylan. We moved a little.

"I bet some moron was trying to impress his girl and crashed but don't worry Im not a moron and I don't intend on crashing my car", Dylan said.

I smiled. We moved a little more. After half an hour the roads where clear. We had half an hour to get back and the ED is twenty minutes away. We arrived with ten minutes to go. We got out and Dylan held my hand.

"Sam I would like you to know I've moved on from you", Dylan said.

"Then Im happy for you two", Sam said smiling.

"Thanks", Dylan said.

We walked into the staff room and I went to the toilets to get changed. I came out to be greated by Dylan.

"Whose your faveriote band", he asked.

"I like McFly", I replied.

"Me too", Dylan replied.

Zoe walked past.

"Zoe", Dylan said.

"Yes Dylan", Zoe asked.

"I have a girlfriend", Dylan answered.

"And whose that", Zoe asked.

"Linda", Dylan answered.

Zoe was shocked her bestfriend was Dylans new girlfriend. Zoe looked at me and I smiled.

"Don't break her heart", Zoe said.

Dylan and I entered resus. Meg hugged Linda.

"Aww you and Dylan", Meg said.

"Yes who told you", Dylan asked.

"Dylan we were holding hands", I replied.

"Oh yes I remember now", Dylan said.

They moved Rachel to have a head scan. I went to do a little reasch I found out Rachel had a husband and two daughters who died at that spot she was found in. I noted it down. She must have wanted to be with Henry, Lauren and Phoebe. It made me think of Jessica. My eyes began to water.

"Babes whats wrong", Dylan asked.

"Don't worry", I replied.

I walked off but Dylan got hold of my arm.

"Please", he said softly.

"She wanted to be with her husband and kids I want my Jessica back", I replied.

I started to cry a little and Dylan hugged me. I stopped crying after about five minutes and got back to work.


	10. Chapter 10

It was auditions for the school play at holby high school.

"Chloe can't act or sing", Justine said.

Chloe ignored Justine. She hated Justine, Iona, Natasha, Katie and Zada. Chloe went and sat with Freya.

"Ignore them like Linda tells you to do", Freya said.

They got into groups with people from there year.

"Hello are you in year eleven", Jade asked Chloe.

"Yeah I am", Chloe said.

"Lets audition together", Jade said.

"Ok", Chloe answered back.

Jade was the new girl in Chloe's form. They were auditoning for snow white the musical.

"I can't sing", Jade said.

"Don't worry everyone here gets a part", Chloe said.

Jade smiled. Jessica came over.

"Just checking you had someone to work with Chloe", Jessica said.

"Yes Ms Harrison Im working with Jade our new girl", Chloe said.

Jessica smiled and let them rehease for the play. Freya came over for some script to learn.

"Whose in your group Freya", Chloe asked.

"Holly and Morgan", Freya replied.

back** in the ED**)

"My Holly's auditioning for the school play", Meg said.

"So is Chloe and Freya", I answered.

Me and Meg are proud of Holly, Chloe and Freya we don't care what part they get. We sat in the staffroom waiting.

(Back in auditon)

"Thank you Jade now Chloe", Jessica said.

"Well, it's one for the money,  
Two for the show,  
Three to get ready,  
Now go, cat, go.

But don't you step on my blue suede shoes.  
You can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes.

Well, you can knock me down,  
Step in my face,  
Slander my name  
All over the place.  
[ Lyrics from: e/elvis+presley/blue+suede+shoes_ ]  
Do anything that you want to do, but uh-uh,  
Honey, lay off of my shoes  
Don't you step on my blue suede shoes.  
You can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes.

You can burn my house,  
Steal my car,  
Drink my liquor  
From an old fruitjar.

Do anything that you want to do, but uh-uh,  
Honey, lay off of my shoes  
Don't you step on my blue suede shoes.  
You can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes.

Well, it's one for the money,  
Two for the show,  
Three to get ready,  
Now go, cat, go.

But don't you step on my blue suede shoes.  
You can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes"

"Chloe that was amazing", Jessica said.

Chloe and Jade went home.

(back in te ED)

Meg and I got ready to go home. Dylan entered to staffroom and gave Linda a packet of ready salted crips.

"Ive seen you get them then eat them", Dylan said

"Thanks", I said.

Dylan kissed me on the check and left me to go to the pub with Meg. I couldnt wait. I got into Megs car holding my crisps.

"You can eat them", Meg said.

I ate my crisps and just looked out of the window. We arrived at the pub and sat at a table for two. We looked at the menu and straight away Meg knew she was having scampi with chips and peas, I choose the bacon cheese burger with chips and beans. I gave Meg my money for my food and my coke. I love burgers and chips. Meg came back over with the drinks and Zoe.

"Zoe", I said and then hugged her.

Zoe was having a gin and tonic to drink and samon with new potatos and lettuce, tomato, oninion and cucumber. Zoe sat next to me. We waited about half an hour then the food arrived. We all started to eat. I must eat alot as the burger was huge and I had loads of chips and beans. Zoe had her samon with new potatos and salard and Meg had scampi and chips with peas. I ate it all I felt really fat.

"We should come here with the kids I could bring Janine, Meg you could bring Amy, Holly, Olivia, Vincent and Cherry and Linda bring Freya", Zoe said.

Both Meg and Linda agreed. Linda got back into Megs car and left the pub.


	11. Chapter 11

I was about to go to sleep and I got a text from Sam saying

"Don't make the same mistake I did and cheat on him, in away I think he still has feelings for me but if your happy I agree xxx"

It was seven so I text to Sam to come round as she only lives underneath me. She came up and entered my room.

"Look I just don't want you to get hurt I mean your beautiful and you pick Dylan", Sam said to me.

"He asked me and I think his funny", I replied.

Sam nodded. I wasn't to sure why she was talking about Dylan, she was moaning how much she hated him the other day. I got a call from who I thought would have been Dylan but was Charlie. I started to cry a little.

"Linda who was that", Sam asked.

"Dylan's in holby ED it was Charlie", I cried with tears falling fast.

Sam got my coat and told me to get into her car. I was still crying. Sam drove down to the ED. The whole journey was silent expect from me sobbing. We first of all stopped off at subway for something to eat I waited in the car and wrote down then gave tThe paper to Sam what I wanted. After ten minutes Sam came out with her tuna and cucumber with mayonnaise sub and my chicken breast, gherkins, cucumber, carrot, sweetcorn, cheese slice and tomato sauce ketchup toasted sub. We ate them in Sam's car.

"Is your Linda special nice", Sam asked.

"Yes", I replied.

After we had both finished we went down to the ED. I got out of the car and Sam put her arm around me. Sam's not my best friend my best friend is Meg after Meg it's Zoe after Zoe Dylan I suppose Sam is after Dylan. I sat in the waiting room when Tess came over to us.

"Staff rooms free if you'd rather sit in there", Tess said.

Me and Sam sat in the staff room I didn't know what was wrong with Dylan. I must have been very hungry I ate a bacon cheese burger, chips with beans and apple crumble with custard for desert and a sub from subway. It was upsetting me how I didn't know what was wrong with Dylan he was unconisous that's all I knew. Sam took me into a hug and without realising I fell asleep on her.

"Linda", Charlie said.

"Shhh", Sam said then pointed at me.

"Dylan's woken up", Charlie said quietly.

Sam smiled and layed me down on the sofa. Sam went to see Dylan.

"Where's Linda", Dylan asked.

"Asleep in the staffroom", Sam replied.

Dylan kissed Sam.

"What about Linda", Sam said.

"I'll dump her when she visits", Dylan said back.

"That's horrible", Sam said before leaving.

Unknown to both Dylan and Sam, Tom had text Meg what they were saying about Linda. As Meg is Linda's best friend Tom wasn't going to let this go quiet. Tom walked into the staff room to find me fiddling with my arm.

"What's wrong", Tom asked.

I showed him my arm.

"Oh Linda", he said and wiped away the blood.

Tom got Linda a drink of water in a glass.

"The days are getting faster and faster before I know it Denise will be gone with Britney and Joe", I said looking upset.

Tom put his arm around me.

"I just saw Dylan kiss Sam", he softly said.

I frooze. I walked into Dylans cubicle.

"Wheres Sam", I asked.

Sam entered. I looked at them both in discust.

"Babes what's wrong", Dylan asked.

"You kissed her", I answered back with eyes stinging with tears.

I began to cry. Sam and Dylan just looked at each other. Tess entered the cubicle and just looked at me and then Sam and Dylan looking guilty.

"My office, you can calm down in there", Tess said.

I went to Tess's office crying. I just sat in the middle of the floor. Tess entered and sat next to me.

"What's wrong", Tess asked.

"He kissed Sam", I said through the tears.

Tess put her arm around me and I looked at her I wanted a full hug. As I had packed my pyjamas and tooth brush Tess took me back to hers for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

A new doctor started and it was a bad start for him he arrived in a back of an ambulance with two year old Valentina and baby Isaac after a car crash. The new doctor is Steven Nicholls also known as Sam's brother. Steven was fine but Valentina and Isaac where in resus.

"Mr Nicholls we are doing our best to save your children", I said.

Sam came rushing over.

"Steven what's wrong", Sam asked.

"Valentina and Isaac are fighting for they're lives oh Sammybooboo what am I going to do", Steven said.

"Well first of all it's Sam not Sammybooboo and secondly stay strong because there's a child crying in there", Sam said

Steven ran into resus to hug Valentina. Sam looked at me.

"He kissed me I never kissed him", Sam said.

I didn't really want to hear it I thought Sam was my friend but I'm guessing I was wrong. I walked into the staff room and started to cry. I couldn't stop.

"Whats wrong", Meg asked.

"WHY SHOULD YOU CARE", I shouted with tears streaming down my face.

"Because Im you your best friend", Meg said calmly.

I hugged Meg and she hugged me back. I love Megs hugs I feel safe. Tom entered the staff room. He rubbed my arm and gave me a glass of water. I drank the water and Sam entered.

"Linda Im sorry", Sam said.

I hugged Sam to show we were still friends. Sam hugged me back.

"Hows Valentina and Isaac", I asked still crying.

"They're fine", Sam said.

Meg and Tom left the staff room. Sam redone my hair in a bun the same as hers. I had stopped crying.

"Do you want here me sing", I asked

"Ok", Sam said.

"I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did"

Sam started clapping and had her mouth open.

"Your amazing", Sam said.

"Thanks", I said.

I sung that thinking of Dylan I suddenly thought he can be impossible. Denise entered.

"Linda give me your voice", Denise said.

"Yesterday you said I don't like your voice its all high and squeaky", Linda said.

Denise laughed and hugged me. Sam joined in and Dylan entered.

"Im sorry I kissed Sam I'll try not to do it again", Dylan said.

"You will never do it again", Sam answered.

Dylan walked out. Denise just looked very confused.

"Don't worry", I said.


	13. Chapter 13

Steven decided holby wasn't a safe place to live and left again.

"I never liked him anyway", Sam said.

I started to laugh. I was glad Valentina and Isaac were better.

"Linda Im the oldest of five", Sam said.

"Im the second of six", I replied.

"Samantha, Steven, Shona, Sian and Sophia, you, Sam asked.

"Denise, Linda, Oliver, Michael, Chloe and Freya", I replied.

Dylan came out and walked straight into the wall.

"Thats better", he said.

Strange man I thought who walks into walls. Meg came out and I got into her car after saying bye to Sam. Me and Meg went on the most exciting trip ever food shopping and we bumped into Steven.

"Change of plan staying in holby", he said.

Steven is twenty four and one of the most boring people I've ever met. I feel sorry for Valentina and Isaac. Meg came back with ready salted and salt and vineger pringles. Two flavors I like. It was Megs shopping I just had nothing better to do. Meg got freddo bars I like them. I walked around some more. We bumped into Steven yay, not.

"Hello again did you know that a mans best friend is a dog, do you have a dog", Steven said.

"No", I replied

"Should I get a dog being a man", he asked.

"If you want", I replied.

How on earth did that man become a doctor he is annoying, stupid and many other words. Steven started smelling my hair.

"What are you doing", Meg asked.

"Smelling her hair", Steven answered.

His poor kids I thought poor Valentina and Isaac. I like gherkins I randomly thought to myself.

"I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"

Linda dicided shed sing a song.

"Im not strange I take after my dad whose a very strange man", I said.

Meg looked at me and I smiled. I like Meg very much so I hugged her while she was pushing a trolley which was fun. Then I got to push the trolley.

"Linda, look out for other shoppers they don't want to be hit by a trolley", Meg said.


	14. Chapter 14

Today me and Jessica were trying out something diffrent Jessica was covering year seven history and I was helping. I was looking forward to that. I love kids. We entered the classroom.

"Linda the chairs are your size", Jessica said.

I looked at her. They are my size. Three girls entered and your were kidding one was Freya.

"Hello girls Im mrs Harridon who are you", Jessica asked.

"Morgan Curtis", Morgan said.

"Holly Kent", Holly said.

"Freya Andrews, we've met before", Freya said.

Jessica smiled and pointed to where they sit as she had a seating plan. I was next to Freya great I don't think much work is going to happen Freya's funny and lovely but distracted easily and I wonder what shes even doing here. So a class with Freya Andrews the rest of the class came in.

"Miss has a seating plan", Holly said.

The boys and girls all sat in there places. I like history but today I like it a little less.

"Now with the person next to you discuss which king was better", Jessica said.

I looked at Freya and Freya looked at me back. We didn't have a clue.

"Miss, Miss Andrews doesn't have a clue", Freya had to say.

I smiled as no I didn't know what I was doing. So Jessica had to sit with us. Freya was looking into mid air.

"Freya", Jessica said.

Jessica thought Freya needed time out so she gave Freya her card. Freya walked outside the classroom while I looked totally lost without her. Jessica continued teaching her class. She checked to see what timmer Freya had collected. I was glad to see all the kids understand her and know what she's got so Freya is more likely to talk with her form. The boys make sure shes ok and all the girls are her friends. Freya came back in and gave Jessica everything while Jessica was speaking.

"Its what Mrs Smith does she takes it all off Freya", One boy said.

Jessica took the Freya's timeout card and the timmer. Freya sat back down. I tolod her to colour in a sheet. She tried her best. I recon I'll stick with being a nurse. Jessica continued teaching and I was listening while Freya was trying. They got into groups of three of they're choice. Freya was with Holly and Morgan. They had to make a hat. I had to sit and watch them. That was boring but they won. Jessica gave them all a pack of harribo's. Jessica said they could eat them now and I had to let Freya even though the suger would make her hyper. My dad entered.

"Daddy its not home time yet, go home watch a recorded cash in the attack and come back at three", Freya said.

The whole room started to laugh and my dad casually walked out like nothing had happened. His a care taker here. I love my dad and I love Freya. It was nearly lunch and the bell rang so all the kids left. Jessica took me down to the canteen I got a sub like Jessica. Jessica got tuna and sweetcorn with mayo and I got chicken, ghirkin cheese and ketchup. I love gherkins and ketchup. I went outside with Jessica and we ate our subs on duty. Freya came past eating a sub with Holly and Morgan also eating one. Freya had chicken, cucumber, carrot, gherkin, sweetcorn, cheese and ketcup. Holly got chicken, lettuce, onion, cucumber, tomato and cheese and Morgan had tuna and cucumber. The girls walked off.

"FREYA", Chloe shouted also with a sub.

Freya stopped and waited. Chloe had ham, cucumber and cheese sub. I think mine would taste the best. After I finished I spoke to Jessica. I thought it was sweet how Freya hangs around with Chloe just Chloe hasn't got any year eleven friends.

"Chloe", Jade shouted.

Chloe told Freya, Holly and Morgan to wait.

"Jade's in my form", Jessica said.

I was amazed that someone saw Chloe for who she is unlike Justine Potter, Iona Cole, Natasha Beaton, Katie Law and Zada Curtis. Them girls are total bullies, g Chloe's always going on about them they're in her form in all.


	15. Chapter 15

I was back at work the next day with the girls Meg, Sam and Zoe. I often wonder why Im the only nurse. I love my mummy I ramdomly thought. Sam came over to me and started to fiddle with my hair.

"I love your hair", Sam said.

"You won't every morning", I replied.

Sam just laughed. I hugged Sam and she hugged me back. I like Sam but Meg is my best friend. Meg and I have done alot together. I went to the new cafe with Sam. On the way there Sam was telling me about Steven and we bumped into him.

"Where you going", Steven asked.

"To attend a paitent", Sam answered.

"By walking", Steven asked.

"Yes", Sam said getting fustrated.

"Come on Valentina and Isaac", Steven said.

Steven went to push the buggy.

"Valentina and Isaac aren't here", Steven said.

Steven walked off. He is so irratating I thought. We contiued walking to the cafe. I was talking to Sam. We arrived and sat in the cafe. The menu looked so nice. I like food so it all looked nice to me. In the end I got a cheese toastie and Sam got a BLT sandwich. We also got crisps I got ready salted and Sam got cheese and onion and to drink we both got a coffee. We sat at a table and ate our lunch. Then we got a plate of chips to share with salt and vinegar on. I ate most of the chips. We were getting back to work.

"I don't like being small", I said.

"Being small is good you can hide better", Sam said.

"I get picked on the only time I've been called a mouse as a joke was by Meg when she tried to get rid of my hiccups and pattered me on the back and I squeaked", I said.

Sam looked at me.

"Wait, what who calls you mouse, thats bullying in a way", Sam asked.

"Llyod", I replied.

I was close to bursting into tears. Sam put her arm around me as we entered and sat in the staff room. I sat down and started to cry. Zoe and Meg came over.

"Linda", Meg said.

I just sat and cried. I was feed up of being called mouse. It was just making me feel like im worthless and nothing. Zoe got me a drink of water while Sam was comforting me. Im glad I have three good friends who care about me and how I feel. I would of had four if Lenny had never left. Sam hugged me tightly. Her voice softened as she kept repeating shh over and over again to try and calm me down. Meg was rubbing my back and Zoe was like the innocent by stander. I stopped crying and cleaned myself up. I walked out.

"Mouse, squeak, squeak", Llyod said.

Llyod went to walk off.

"Oi Llyod, I don't like the way you've been treating my friend. She can't help her height", Sam said.

Llyod began to laugh.

"DO YOU THINK ITS FUNNY BECAUSE I DON'T YOU'VE REDUCED LINDA TO TEARS AND MEG KENT AND ZOE HANNA ARE WITNESSES OF IT LLYOD", Sam shouted.

"It was just a joke Im sorry", Llyod said.

"If it was a joke she would be laughing you know ha ha ha not crying", Sam said.

Llyod walked off and Zoe looked at Sam while Meg was in the corner hugging me.

"Is everything alright over here", Dylan asked.

He looked over to see me crying. I hate crying all together but infront of people I feel worse. Dylan came over to me. He looked at Meg.

"Im busy hug her until she's happy", Dylan said.

Meg just looked at Dylan while hugging me. I stopped crying and wiped my eyes. Meg helped me wipe away the tears, thats why shes my best friend. Sam got me some wet tissue to wipe away the mascara under my eye. Sam wanted to do it for me so I let her. Sam doesn't wear make up. Thats because shes very pretty unlike me even though if I say that Sam laughs and says Im more that pretty im beautiful. Sam always knows how to make me smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Meg had to shoot off as her paitent got worse so Zoe hugged me. I conyinued crying.

"Drink", Zoe asked.

"No thanks", I cried.

"Why not a vodka shoot, gin and tonic, beer will unstress you", Zoe said.

"No", I cried aggain.

"Why not", Zoe asked.

"Because I got hiccups last time I went drinking with you, hiccups aren't fun", I said while crying.

Zoe was very understanding about that. She hugged me tighter and I calmed down and stopped crying. Zoe gave me some water which I drunk. Sam then entered again she looked angry.

"He called you mouse because you got hiccups and they were squeaky", Sam said.

"Yeah, I didn't mind then because it seemed like a joke but then he kept calling me mouse", I replied.

Sam put her arm around me. Sam is so caring and shes really nice. Its a shame how she makes sure everyone else is ok but nobody asks her. Sam put her arm around me.

"Don't worry", she said.

Zoe just looked at us. I was about to leave the staffroom when I hiccuped.

"And she got hiccups", Sam said.

I got some water it didn't work I continued to hiccup. Zoe kept laughing at me I suppose this is what shhe would have done if we wasn't drunk and in Nicks office, that had to be one of the most embarrasing times in my life how I kept hiccuping and he was just shouting. He was the boss at the time. Ok the water wasn't working.

"(hic) help me", I said.

Zoe and Sam were just laughing at me. Some friends they are I hiccup they laugh. This is why I like Meg she ignores them like im not hiccuping and then Sam and Zoe who keep laughing at the fact I got the stupid hiccups. I tried holding my breath. Ok how on earth does that work for anyone other than to make you look rediculas. I hate being laughed at.

"(hic) Zoe", I said as shes laughing the most.

Zoe was laughing too much to even say yes. So my hiccups are really funny to Zoe. Sam had stopped laughing and tried to help me get rid of them. Sam pinched my nose and I drank the water. It worked I was so happy. Zoe couldn't laugh at me no more. I went with Sam and waited for a paitent a seven year old boy came in his name was Joshua.

"My daddy's looking for a girlfriend and I think he'd like you", Joshua said to me.

I went red I was so embarrassed. I walked out as soon as Joshua's father walked in. I went to Meg and put my head on her shoulder.

"You ok", Meg asked.

"No", I replied.

Meg hugged me.

"You've gone all red", Meg told me.

I looked at Meg and then looked back down. I was so embarrassed.

"Whats wrong", Meg asked.

"A seven year old said his dad likes me", I said.

Meg hugged me. I got hiccups again.

"Aww you got hiccups", Meg asked after I jerked back.

"(hic) Yeah", I replied.

Meg got me a glass of water while I hiccuped. This was the second time today I had gotten hiccups and Im so talented it was fourty five minutes after last time. Im glad Meg wasn't laughing at me. I drank the water and my hiccups were gone. I hate having hiccups its uncomfortble and I can't stay still. I went back to Joshua.

"Dad thats her the pretty nurse", Joshua said.

"Hello", the dad said intrested.

"I have a boyfriend", I said.

The father slapped me and I started to bleed. I was scared.

"OI", Sam shouted.

I went to get my head sorted and Tom found me. He looked at my head. We went into a cubicle.

"It looks nasty", Tom said.

I didn't answer. Tom put gloves on and cleaned up all the blood. I just sat in silence. Tom kept talking but I didn't answer I burst into tears instead. Tom sat on the bed and hugged me I tried to pull away as I didn't want to upset Meg.

"Meg won't mind you need a hug", Tom said.


	17. Chapter 17

After I had stopped crying I got a diffrent job. I was with Charlie in resus. I didn't care as long as I wasn't attacked again. I was treating Jessica with Zoe, Dylan and Charlie.

"Charlie I can't were to close", I whispered.

"Go swap with Llyod he has a baby", Charlie said.

We swapped and I had the baby. I was with Tom now.

"Oh Mr and Mrs Thompson this is Linda", Tom said.

"Call us David and Mandy", David said.

Maisie had fallen off the sofa at home. She wasn't crying. I got Maisie to cry.

"Thank you so much", David said.

Well that proved I could do something right. Maisie had stopped crying and gave her first smile at me.

"She likes you", Mandy said to me.

I just smiled. Tom looked at how loved Maisie is and started to think about Amy, Holly, Olivia, Vincent and Cherry his own kids. Maisie was discharged and me and Tom went to find our next paitent.

"Grandma", I said pointing at the old lady.

Zoe took me to her office. I sat down in Zoe's chair. I looked at Zoe and began to cry. I knew Grandma was old but I loved her as she belived me when I said I never cheated in my exams because I didn't I had always been clever. Denise knocked on the door.

"COME IN", Zoe yelled.

Denise entered.

"Do you want to come and see Grandma with mum, dad, Oliver, Michael, Chloe and Freya", Denise asked.

I wiped away the tears and nodded. I got up and walked out of Zoe's office but Zoe stopped me.

"If you need anything you know where I am", Zoe said to me.

I smiled and caught up with Denise. The good news was grandma was arguing with Tess. Grandma was going to die anyway. I walked away with tears in my eyes. I went outside and Noel followed. I looked at him.

"Its for the best, hey she won't suffer", Noel said.

I walked straight past him to Zoe's office knocked on the door and walked straight in. Zoe looked up to find me crying she walked over and hugged me tightly. I continued crying. I herd my family leave and Denise left. I was staying at Zoes so Zoe got the rest of the time off. I got into Zoes car and put the seatbelt on something my grandma never belived in. Before we could leave Sam appared,

"Mind if I join", she asked.

"Of course not", Zoe replied.

Sam got in and put the seatbelt on. She sat behind me and I was just crying. We stopped of at Mcdonalds. Zoe got out as Sam will eat anything and she knew what I would want. I continued crying while Sam tried her best to comfort me. I stopped crying as my eyes hurt. I sneezed instead.

"Bless you", Sam said.

"Thanks" I replied.

Zoe returned. She got me a double cheese burger with chips and a coke and Sam a fish-o-filet with chips and a coke and Zoe got herself a McChicken sandwich, chips and a coke. Because we are strange people we ate in the car in the McDonalds car park. I ate my chips. Then my double cheese burger. I love gherkins. I called Dylan to find out if Jessica was alright but I got no answer. Typical Dylan I thought. Sam gave me her left over chips I was really happy about that. I love chips. We drove back to Zoe's. I just sat on the sofa.

"What's wrong", Sam asked.

"I miss Grandma", I replied.

Sam hugged me. I hugged her back. Zoe made us all an ice cream sunde. The ice cream was so nice and evil it gave me hiccups.

"Hiccups again Linda", Zoe asked.

"(hic) yes, third (hic) time today", I replied.

"BOO", Sam shouted making me jump.

It worked. Sam started to laugh. I didn't know what was so funny so I laughed to.


	18. Chapter 18

It is my mums birthday party today and even better Zoe, Meg, Sam and Dylan can come. By when I say Meg that's also Tom, Amy, Holly, Olivia, Vincent and Cherry. And when I say Zoe thats Zoe and Janine. I couldn't wait for my shift to finish. My mum didn't want no accidents on the way home so never booked the room with a bar but then again I get hyper on J2O. I went to treat Wendy again, Wendy is a regular here she likes a hot bath and bacon butties. I blocked out the bad smell. Wendy went with Tess for her bath.

"Was that Wendy", Dylan asked.

"Yes", I replied.

Dylan hugged me and I hugged him back. Some of my hair had fallen out and Dylan redone it for me I thought that was so sweet. While I had nothing to do I went to visit Jess.

"Jessica you look both ways before crossing the road", I said.

"Thank you Linda I know that", Jessica replied.

"So why walk out infront of a car", I asked.

Jessica looked at me and shugged her shoulders. I noticed a baby next to her.

"Her name's Linda I named her after you", Jessica said.

"Who's the daddy", I asked.

"A man I never trusted and then got hit by a bus", Jessica replied.

"Your lucky you could have killed her", I said.

"I know", Jessica said.

Baby Linda is beautiful she is a pretty baby. I kept looking at her its good she's healthy. On my break I went to the toy shop and ASDA. I brought a teddy bear and a pink baby grow. I arrived back and went to Jessica and gave her the baby grow and put the teddy with baby Linda.

"Aww thank you Linda, I think your going to be the perfact god mother for her", Jessica said.

I smiled. I was glad Jess liked both the teddy and baby grow. Pinks my. faveriote colour so hopefully baby Linda will love pink to. I had to get back to work but promised Jess I'd be back after I've eaten my lunch. I went to my next paitent. It was my dad so I had to swap with Tess. Tess had nothing to do so aloud me to stay with my dad.

"And how did you end up here", I asked my dad.

"Ambulance", he replied.

I forgot my dads quite stupid and everything had to be basic with him.

"What happened to you", I asked.

"I was hit by a car well I hit the parked car", he replied.

That was defantly my father James Andrews an idiot but such a careing man. I went back to Jessica.

"You alright", Jessica asked.

"My father is in cubicles after being himself", I replied.

Jessica started laughing. Well that proved her operation went well.

"Has nannie come and visited him yet", Jessica asked.

"No", I replied.

Everyone calls my nannie, nannie she doesn't mind she thinks its nice and caring. She sends everyone a card for christmas and birthday but the real grandchildren get money.

"Sorry to inturpt but you fathers making a fuss", Louise said.

I looked at Jess and left. I knew this was because he needed an injection and Im nicer than Denise. I entered to cubicle and hugged nannie.

"James please its just an injection", nannie said.

"Dad for goodness sake how old are you our Freya didn't cry at all her injections so shut up and take the injection and be a man not a five year old girl", I said.

Dad had shut up and took the injection as long as I do it. He didn't even notice it was done. I do wish my father could be a man not a girl. Hois great with kids mainly because he has more fun playing with lego than the kids do. I went back to Jess.

"Nannie's here to take the big whimp home", I said.

Jess just laughed. Baby Linda was asleep. She has her teddy laying next to her.

"She grabbed its ear and put it next to her", Jessica said.

I smiled and looked at my pink watch on my nurses uniform.

"I have to go", I said.

"Bye", Jessica said.

"Bye", I replied.


	19. Chapter 19

It was time to party. Zoe was still getting used to being a mother, when she inturduced me to Janine she has eyeshadow on at the age of seven. It was cute how Vincent and Cherry were dancing. Olivia thought she was too cool for this.

"Im so sorry about her Linda", Meg said.

"Don't worry at least mum can see Vincent and Cherry enjoying themselfs", I replied.

The banner had happy birthday Elizabeth on. Dylan decided he'd isolate himself but thats just Dylan. Holly and Freya were dancing and Amy was talking to nannie. Sam entered.

"Aww thank you for coming Linda's over there with Dylan", mum said.

Sam gave Elizabeth her card and walked over to Linda. Janine went to dance with Vincent and Cherry.

"Hello Im Janine, can I dance with you", Janine asked.

"Sure Im Vincent and this is my little sister Cherry", Vincent said.

Cherry held her hand out for Janine. They all started dancing.

"Aww Vincent and Cherry are dancing with Janine", Meg said.

"Janine decided the invite said dress up so came as a ballerina but Elizabeth likes her outfit", Zoe replied.

Denise, Britney and Joe looked bored.

"Oh litten up you three its your mother and nanna's birthday Im turning fifty you know the big 5,0"Elizabeth said.

The food was now open so Meg took Cherry. Cherry got a couple of ham sandwiches, a couple of chicken nuggets a sassage roll, a hand full of crisps and some chocolate fingers. My mum had a little bit of everything. Sam walked in and got a cheese sandwich, a ham sandwich and a tuna mayo sandwich, pizza, cheese with pinapple, chicken bites, fruit stick, sassuge rolls, a sassuge on a stick and some wotists. Janine put her plate next to Zoe.

"Oh ok well done. What did you get", Zoe said as she was expecting Janine to get her.

"Cheese sandwich, chicken nuggets, sassuge roll, cheese with pineapple, cheese staw, wotsits, pizza, cupcake what Elizabeth got for me, cucumber sandwich, sassuge on a stick, harribo sweets and some ready salted and salt and vinegar pringles", Janine said.

Zoe smiled and loved the fact Janine manged on her own.

"Are you enjoying that Janine", mum asked.

"Yes", Janine answered.

"If your wondering why shes eating in a certin order its because she has autism", Zoe answered.

"Its ok Freya has a form of autism and ADHD, I know how hard it can be", mum answered.

Zoe was shocked she didn't relise Freya also was autistic. After the food it was party music and Janine dragged Zoe up on the dance floor. The cha cha slide was first and Cherry copied everyone else so Amy got up and helped her. Then it was the macerina. I was having great fun dancing to that.

"LINDA YOUR FACING THE WRONG WAY", Freya shouted.

I was suprised to find Dylan doing the macerina when I turned the right way. Cherry sat next to Meg and Sam.

"Oh my god Dylan is doing the macrena", Sam said.

"Well thats not something you see everyday and Zoes doing it with Janine", Meg answered.

"Olivia", Cherry pointed.

Olivia had got up and started dancing with mum. Dylan's swinging his hips was so funny. I love Dylan. Vincent and Cherry were just watching. Tom had just sat there. The YMCA came on and I was doing it right until it got to the YMCA.

"LINDA ITS YMCA NOT CMYA", Freya shouted.

I felt embarrassed so sat down. Dylan was still dancing. It was kinda cute. I sat with Meg and Sam and Cherry climbed on my lap. Cherry sat and watched people dance. Dylan hadn't stopped yet. It was the slow dance and I was dancing with Dylan, Tom and Meg, mum and dad, Britney and Joe, Oliver and Michael, Freya and Holly and cutest of all Vincent and Janine.

"Aww Vincent and Janine", Zoe said.

Sam smiled. Sam and Zoe where sitting with Olivia and Cherry. Olivia was texting on her pink blackberry then smiled at her parents. Cherry went with Sam and started dancing.

"So its just you and me", Olivia said.

"Yes it is", Zoe replied.


	20. Chapter 20

It was my day off but I went to visit Jessica. I asked Noel where she was and got told cubicle 5. Jessica was holding baby Linda.

"Hi Linda", Jessica said.

I smiled as I had a sore throat. Jess noticed I was a lot quieter.

"You alright", Jess asked.

I nodded. I felt dizzy so sat down. I fainted.

"Linda, CAN I GET SOME HELP IN HERE PLEASE", Jessica said then shouted.

Dylan, Tess, Tom and Llyod came running in.

"She just collapsed", Jessica said.

Dylan had a problem as he couldn't treat me so Nick came back.

Nick entered resus.

"Ok what we got", Nick asked.

"Linda Andrews, just suddenly faited while visiting a friend", Tess said.

Nick cheeked her eyes.

"Pupils are fine".

"The friend said she'd sat down and looked ill", Tess said.

Nick figured out that I wasn't pregnant and he noticed my throat is red. Tess also looked. Nick thought about dizziness and a sore throat.

"Has she been eating", Nick asked.

"Yeah she eatten a lot she was at a party yesterday", Tom said.

"I have noticed Linda's had a cold could that link to the sore throat", Tess asked.

Nick agreed with Tess about the sore throat but was puzzled about the dizziness. Nick felt my head.

"Cor she's boiling", Nick said.

"Umm Nick I think shes misscarried", Tom said.

I woke up in pain.

"Linda remember me", Nick asked.

"Your the one who shouted at me and Zoe when I had hiccups", I replied.

Nick put his hand on my head again.

"Linda have you had any sexual activities", Nick asked.

"About two months ago with Dylan" I said

Tess held my hand.

"Im so sorry but youve miss carried", Tess said.

I began to cry and Dylan rushed in.

"Im sorry Ive lost our baby", I cried.

"Yes, well don't worry", Dylan replied.

I was given 10 of morphine and moved to cubicles.

"I think the morphines kicking in", Fletch said.

I was put into cubicle six and pulled open the curtin.

"Hello", I said.

"Sorry Ms Harrison that shouldn't of happened", Fletch said.

"Yes it should", I said.

I was high on morphine. They tried to get me to rest but I didn't want to. I found myself in pain I began to cry. Jessica and baby Linda were discharged. Jessica came to visit me.

"How are you", she asked.

"I misscarried", I said before bursting into tears.

"Aww Linda don't cry", Jessica said holding baby Linda.

I was still crying, Jessica put her arm around me. She gave me baby Linda to hold. Baby Linda was asleep in my arms.

"She likes you", Jessica said.

I continued to cry not because I was holding baby Linda but because I misscarried. I never knew I was pregnant. Jessica hugged me.

"Baby Linda would like an Aunty Linda don't you think", Jessica said.

I shugged and calmed down. Baby Linda was still asleep on me.

"Your a natural", Jessica said.

I looked at her.

"Im tired", I said and handed back baby Linda.

I fell asleep and Jessica didn't go nowhere. Jessica sat with baby Linda. She had dressed her in the baby grow I brought for her.

"Don't she look like an angel", Fletch said about me sleeping.

"Yeah she does", Jessica agreed.

Fletch went to check my heart but I moved. Jessica was trying her best not to laugh. My heart was fine. I woke up two hours later.

"Feeling better", Jessica asked.

"A little", I replied.

I sat there looking at Jessica. Jessica was waving at me, I was in my own little world.

"Earth calling to Linda Marie Andrews", Jessica said.

"Huh what", I replied.

Jessica just laughed at me.

"Ow", I said.

Jessica rubbed my arm. Shes always made sre im ok. Maybe she feels because shes older than me by two years. I like Jessica she was my first best friend and friend, I was bullied for being fat. I hated being bullied and when Jess first spoke to me I thought she was going to bully me but instead she asked me to work with her. Jessica smiled at me and I smiled back then Jessica hugged me.


	21. Chapter 21

I was discharged and went home. Dylan visited regualy. He is obessed with making sure I eat. If he could he would feed me. Meg came round with the kids. Amy's alright and so is Holly, Vincent and Cherry but Olivia isn't. If Im honest I didn't want no visitors, visitors means noise I have a headache. I sat on the sofa in silence. It turned 8:30 and Meg took Amy, Holly, Olivia and Vincent to school while I would attempt to look after Cherry. As Meg left I tuned on Peppa pig for Cherry. I layed on the sofa and began to cry. Cherry got me some toilet paper. I took the tissuse and wiped my eyes. Cherry's a good girl she wasn't in nursery today because she only goes if Meg is working. Cherry sat next to me watching Peppa pig with her Peppa toy. I was still crying when Meg came back.

"Mummy", Cherry said once she opened the door"

"Hello Cherry, where's Linda", Meg asked.

"Crying", Cherry said.

Meg entered the room to find me crying.

"What's wrong", Meg asked.

"I have a headache and your Holly, Olivia and Vincent made it worse", I cried.

Meg hugged me and Cherry got some tissues from her little pink bag Meg had brought in for her. Meg took the tissuses and wiped my tears away. I think Meg felt bad about bringing Amy, Holly, Olivia, Vincent and Cherry round at eight and wishes she brought Cherry round a little later. I like Cherry shes quiet unlike Olivia and Vincent and Holly when they wind her up. Amy's alright she doesn't make to much noise anymore. Meg went to the shop with Cherry I gave her the key to get back in. I fell asleep.

Cherry and Meg got to the shop Cherry choose to by me a chicken and sweetcorn sandwich, wotists and a kit kat. Meg got Cherry a plain ham sandwich, quavors and a freddo and for herself a BLT, ready salted walkers crisps, a galaxy bar and baby bells to share. Meg paid and Cherry helped put it all in the car. Meg strapped Cherry in her harness and then herself in the front.

"We're going back to Linda now", Meg told Cherry.

Meg put on nursrey rhymes for Cherry. Cherry started smiling.

"Mummy got you a ham sandwich and mummy got herself bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich", Meg said.

"Yuck", Cherry replied.

Meg arrived back at Linda's Once she had let herself in I had woken up.

"Cherry choose your lunch she choose chicken and sweetcorn sandwich, wotists and a kit kat", Meg said.

I smiled I like all of that. It got to lunch and I dragged myself to the table I also had two babybells. Meg noticed I was eating alot slower. I felt dizzy so Meg got me some water. I drunk the water and felt fine.

"When I was younger I wanted to be a teacher", Meg said.

"I wanted to be a beutition but I used my grades for something better", I said.

"Elf", Cherry said.

"One of father christmas's elfs", I asked.

Cherry nodded. I thought that was quite cute. I know Amy wants to be a doctor, Holly wants to be a hairdresser, Olivia an actress and Vincent wants to be a builder so far. Megs kids always stay school lunch but it must cost a bit. Amy now pays by card but Meg still needs to put money on it. For Holly its two pounds a day and Olivia and vincent one fifty a day. If you ask me Meg proberly can't be bothered to make the lunches early in the morning. Chloe and Freya are always school dinners but its free for them as they have a plastic card the school likes to call a dinner ticket. I had finished my lunch and I went to to sofa. I layed on it so Meg sat on the floor with Cherry. It got to half two so Meg and Cherry left my house to pick up the kids. I layed on the sofa feeling very ill. I couldn't wait to get back to work I am so bored.


	22. Chapter 22

I was feeling better and Jessica came round. As I had somehow past the fostering test we went to an care home. I didn't want to go out of my house and it was Sunday.

"Where are your kids", I asked.

"Amelia is on a guides camping trip, Lucas is on the school holiday and baby Linda is at her nannies", Jessica replied.

I smiled. We left the house and got into the car I put the seatbelt on. Jessica put hers on. We were going down a lane when Jessica's great driving crashed. She was alright and started laughing but my arm was in an angle and I couldn't move it. I burst into tears so Jessica carefully drove me to hospital. I just looked at Charlie while he put the cast on he never asked me what coulor because he knew the answer. While putting on the cast he started talking to me.

"Should you have this arm you've sprained it as well as broken it", Charlie said.

"Ha ha Charlie", I answered.

It wasn't funny and Im in pain and I write with that arm. I wasn't happy. I was supposed to be coming back tomorrow. I was discharged. I walked straight past Jessica.

"Linda Im sorry", Jessica said.

I burst into tears so Jessica gave me an awkward hug. I wanted my arm to be better. We got back into the car and Jessica put my seatbelt on for me. Jessica took me to burger king I got a double bacon cheese burger, fries and a coke and Jessica got a veggie burger, chips and a coke.

"Are you going to help me at all", Jessica asked.

"I can't my arm", I said after getting the straws.

I sat at the table. Jessica came over and also opened the tomato ketchup for me. I put it in my burger while Jessica just looked at it. I ate my chips first and Bobby Blackball was in there he bullied me.

"Hey Jammy, don't you think a double bacon cheese burger will make you fatter than you already are", Bobby said before leaving.

"Linda ignore him your not fat your beautiful", Jessica said.

I smiled with my eyes watering. I drank some of my coke and ate my chips and then my burger.

"If you enjoy foods don't let people like him put you off like jam doughnuts", Jessica said.

She had a point I suppose. I still wasn't happy with her for breaking my arm. I still rembembered the other car crash I was in with my uncle that was discusting. My uncle was driving and I was seven and in the back we crashed and his head and torn apart and his brains were coming out. I thought that was going to happen to me. We got back into the car and Jessica strapped me in.

"Whats wrong", she asked.

"When I was in a car crash before my uncle died after his head was ripped a part his insides were coming out of his ripped eye", I explained.

"Eww Linda thats gross", Jessica said.

Before Jessica could start the engine I had got out. Jessica ran after me.

"Linda your making me feel bad", Jessica said.

"GOOD", I shouted.

Jessica looked at me and I sat on a bench and burst into tears.

"Linda can you tell me how I've upset you", Jessica asked.

"I was looking forward to going back to work and you broke my arm by sending that pathetic text which could of waited or I could have sent it", I cried.

Jessica went to hug me but I flinched back.

"I promise you Im not going to hurt you", Jessica said.

I just looked at her with tears falling thick and fast. She was the one who crashed into the tree. What she didn't know was I also have a broken rib.

"Please tell me", Jessica said.

"You also broke one of my ribs", I cried.

Jessica was shocked she couldn't belive what she had done to her own best friend just by sending one text message which wasn't important. I started to cry harder alot harder. I took Jessica's hug and got into the car and she put my seatbelt on for me.

"Sorry", she whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

Well I was bored at home. Jessica was back from having baby Linda. I was just stuck. I have to be careful luckerly Dylan's coming with lunch and to make my dinner. It wasn't fair. I wanted to move in with mum and dad but it would be crouded as Oliver and Michael share a room and so does Chloe and Freya. I just felt hurt nobody to talk to I felt lonely. I got to lunch and Dylan let himself in as it was his house I was staying in.

"I got you a subway with chicken, gherkin, cheese, carrot and cucumber with ketchup toasted", Dylan said.

Dylan got himself one as well he got turkey breast, ham, bacon and melted cheese with lettuce, tomato, cucumber, onion and gherkin. His a very strange man I mean who likes all that together other than Dylan. Dylan had also got me a cheese toastie. I sat at the table with Dylan while Dervla just sat on the floor. Dervla is a good dog. She doesn't jump up on sofa's or people she sits for her dinner and barks at you if she needs to go outside. Dervla likes belly rubs. I still hadn't forgiven Jessica yet. Dylan cut my foot long sub in half. Im not to sure how I can eati a foot long sub but ok heres an attepmt. Dylan then cut it up smaller so I could hold it. I tried my best not to make a mess. I thought it was sweet Dylan had booked time off work to help me. We are also going to see James Bond skyfall. I wanted to see paranormal activity 4 but my parents, Denise, Oliver, Michael, Chloe and Freya and even Britney and Joe told me tot to because last time I watched a horror I screamed alot, woke up crying and had the worst nightmares ever. So I suppose James Bond skyfall it is then. Dylan had to get back to work.

"Bye sweetheart love you", he said.

"Bye I replied.

I ate the rest of my sub and my cheese toastie. They were both great. I layed on the sofa and Dervla layed on the floor underneath. I was bored so I turned on the tv to find the vicar of dibley. I love that show I really like Alice and David. It doesn't matter how many times you watch the vicar of dibley it never gets boring. It was my faveriote episode where the vicar has three roast dinners for lunch. I love the sproat competion I had one for christmas once agaisnt my dad. I suprisingly won. The way Dawn French gets it perfact timing as well. If Im honest I never saw the point of Letitia Cropley played by Liz Smith, she wasn't in that episode. I love when Owen invited her he said he'd take her coat and just dropped it on the ground. I could watch that episode all day and still laugh as Dawn French is a legend. After that I watched only fools and horses. I laughed so hard when Del fell threw the bar not because he fell but becuse Triggers reaction was so funny. Then absolutley fabulous I love the line where bubbles says swish, swish, swish down the aisle big fat arse no knickers. That was just so funny. Dylan soon came in after watching absoulutley fabulous.

"Have fun", he asked.

"no I was bored", I replied.

Dylan stuck the dinner on.

"Oh we're having tuna pasta bake with meelted cheese on top", Dylan said.

Thats my faveriote I thought. Dylan had given me his bed while he sleeps on the sofa. I think his scared he'll hurt me if we slept together. Jessica came over and Dylan answered it.

"Linda its the woman who can't drive", Dylan said.

I looked at Jessica.

"Im sorry, Chloe and Freya told the whole school and I feel guilty for your arm being broken", Jessica said.

I burst into tears I wanted my friend well my ex best friend.

"I think its time you left shes crying because of you", Dylan said.

I ran out and hugged Jessica with my good arm. I felt bad and I needed a hug.


	24. Chapter 24

I was with Meg at her house. We started talking about my arm. The cast is pink and you can't miss it. Meg looked at my arm.

"Yes its broken", I said rudely.

"If your gonna be like that you can leave", Meg said.

I got up and left. I sat on her door step crying. I didn't want to be like this I wanted to be my old self, careing, friendly and funny. Jessica walked past.

"Linda", She said.

I got up and walked over to her, we sat in her car and even though we wern't going nowhere I still put the seatbelt on.

"I don't want to be like this I want to be my old self, If someone tries to help Im just rude to them", I cried with tears falling fast.

Jessica put her arm around me. I continued to cry but harder. I wanted friends but I was treating them badly.

"In a way I feel its my fault you wouldn't have a broken arm if I hadn't sent that text", Jessica said.

"In what way does a broken arm make you loose your friends", I answered back still crying.

"I don't know I've never broken mine", Jessica said.

I continued to cry. Jessica gave me tissues. I want to be the nice person I was.

"Why don't you apoligse to Meg and we'll go somewhere", Jessica said.

"Ok", I said still crying.

I knocked on Megs door and waited for an answer and hoped it was Meg as It could be Amy, Holly, Olivia, Vincent, Cherry or even Tom if his off. It was Meg.

"What do you want", Meg asked.

"Im-Im sorry I didn't mean to be rude I my arm got broken in a car crash when I was the passenger", I cried.

Meg hugged me.

"Im sorry I chucked you out in a way", Meg said.

I waved bye to Meg as I was crying to much and went to Jessica. She gave me a tissue and strapped me in as I hurt my arm when I done it.

"Where we going", I asked.

"Its a suprise", Jessica said.

I had stopped crying and just looked out the window. I had already conforscated Jessica's phone but she just laughed about it.

"I know its hard for you to for give me and I understand that but I don't want our friendship broken ok", Jessica said.

"Ok", I said.

A tear dropped down my face. I quickly wiped it away. We stopped at traffic lights and I threw up.

"Sorry", I said.

"Don't worry about it just give me a warning next time", Jessica said.

We pulled over to clean up my mess. When Jessica opened my door I put my one good arm over my face. Jessica was concerend about that.

"Linda since you broke your arm have people been hurting you", Jessica asked.

"Yes, thats why I haven't been my normal self Im scared somebodys going to hurt me", I replied.

"Whose hurt you", Jessica asked.

"My uncles", I replied.

I showed Jessica my bruises and Jessica looked at me.

"I'd never hurt you unless I do by accident", Jessica said.

I looked at Jessica. She was shocked that big strong men could have done that she even called the poilce for me. My head started to ache. Jessica gave me paracetamol and a bottle of water.

"Im taking you hospital", Jessica said.

We got to the hospital and Jessica booked me in and we sat in the waiting room. I was shaking. Tess came over about fourty five minutes later.

"Linda Andrews", Tess said.

I walked over to Tess and we went into a cubicle. I kept looking at Jessica.

"Shes not going nowhere", Tess said.

I felt really ill so layed down. I think I may have caught a bug going round the one everyone else had last year and you can only have once. I was scared and didn't want to be alone when Tess left so Jessica held my hand. I was boling.

"Your really pale", Jessica said to me.

I didn't feel well. I just fell asleep and then moving in weird ways. Jessica was worried but Tess said it was normal.


	25. Chapter 25

I was just laying there in hospital. Jessica had gone to work she felt bad for leaving as I began to cry. Sam entered before her shift. I just looked at her looking very pale. I was scared I thought I could have what Denise had but time and time again Tess told me its just a bug no sign of cancer.

"How you feeling",Sam asked.

"Ill", I replied.

Sam felt my head I was boiling but I felt really cold. I started to cry.

"Linda", Sam said.

Denise came in. She hugged me and was calming me down.

"You'll be better soon don't worry you just need checking on when I was six I went through treatment", Denise said.

"And I got dads shaver and shaved my hair when I was four to be like you", I cried.

"Yeah", Denise said.

I had stopped crying and Denise had to get back on with the cleaning. I've always looked up to her she used to play with me. If I annoyed her she would hit me. I like the fact Freya my baby sister looks up to me she wants to be clinical lead and she wants to be a doctor first. Sam was reading my notes.

"It says here you threw up on Tess", Sam said.

"I said sorry", I replied.

Sam just laughed. Dylan entered.

"Hello I got you two magazines Closer and Now", Dylan said.

"Thank you", I replied.

Dylan then sat in the chair Sam was sitting in so Sam stood instead. Tess came in.

"Hello Linda and friends I trust you slept well", Tess said.

"Im cold", I said.

Dylan being Dylan brought his dovae covers so put the over me. Tom quickly entered before his shift.

"Cherry wanted you to have good luck Ted she choose him yesterday for you in the toy shop", Tom said

"Tell her I say thanks", I replied.

Tom smiled and left. I was just laying there with my broken arm. Sam had to get on with her shift.

"I have to go now but I'll be back at break and lunch", Sam said.

I smiled as Sam left. Dylan was still sitting there.

"Umm Tess can she still eat", Dylan asked.

"Depends how shes feeling", Tess answered.

I just looked at Dylan. Dylan just walked out and it was just me and Tess. I was bored so fell asleep again. I woke up at lunch time to find Dylan had brought me a tuna sandwich. I smiled at him.

"Thanks can you get me some crisps aswell", I asked.

"Sure", Dylan said.

He left and got me pickled onion monster munch.

"Thanks", I said.

I love crisps. I love Dylan. Tess kept laughing at me after lunch as I got hiccups. I didn't find it that funny, it was making me feel even more sick. I hate hiccups and I wanted to go to sleep but the hiccups were keeping me awake wide awake. Its nice to know Tess finds it so funny that I have hiccups and can't go to sleep because of it. Dylan entered and offered me water, I took the water and drank it.

"You know its really rude to laugh at your paitents she could be in pain", Dylan said.

I looked at Dylan and I was bored. Meg came in for her late shift after Tom had gone home.

"Cherry made this at nurserey and got Amy, Holly, Olivia and Vincent to sign it", Meg said.

"Tell her its beautiful and I say thankyou", I said.

Im not to sure but I think on the card is me and Cherry but if Im honest they both look like mr happy just with out his colour and yellow hair. I put my card up its sweet how little Cherry wants me to get better shes made me a card and choosen a good luck Teddy shes only four. Good luck ted sleeps next to me. I love teddy bears. I fell asleep while Dylan just watched and pulled up the bars. He didn't want anymore broken bones or arms as I've broken my arm and a rib. Dylan kissed me on the forhead and soon left.


	26. Chapter 26

It was now two months Denise was leaving. I was happy she was staying longer but upset that was going to go to quickly I was felling better and discharged even better my cast could come off. I went up with Charlie to get it taken off with a huge smile on my face. My arm was so itchy I was glad it had been four weeks. I went up with Charlie mainly so he could hold my hand. I was excited and scared at the same time. My cast was finally off I was in my nurses uniform I was that eagar to get back to work I couldn't wait I wanted to be resus but of course I was in cubicles with the easy stuff with Sam. Sam wasn't the bad part I wanted a challenge not a bang to the head what just needs checking over. My first paitent was a twenty year old girl who twisted her ankle.

"It really hurts", Molly said.

"Ok Molly we will give you something for the pain", Sam said.

After we gave her something for the pain and x-rayed her she was free to go home because her ankle was fine. I went to wait for the next easy paitent I could be waiting a while, a long while.

"Ah Linda, what thats not fair I didn't get to sign your pink cast", Fletch said.

"Either did anyone", I replied.

A toddler was wheeled in.

"This is Lola Clarke aged three banged her head while playing", Dixie said.

"Hello Lola, Im Linda", I said.

"Im Sam", Sam replied.

I went to get hold of some parents and got hold of someone it turns out Lola is in a childrens care home. I was suprised usally people want young children like Lola. I was walking past when her carer was here.

"Linda this is Adam",Louise said.

"Oh Linda hi", Adam said.

So Adam Trueman now works in a childrens home I didn't see that coming. I brought him to Lola.

"Lola has servre autism she can't speak", Adam said.

I nodded and brought him to her.

"Hello Lola", Adam said.

Lola smiled. Adam hugged her.

"Are you going to let the nice nurse look at your head now", Adam asked.

Lola nodded and I cleaned up her head. She started doing signs.

"Do you need the toilet", Adam asked.

Lola nodded so Sam took her to the toilet.

"Shes adorable and sweet but because of her autism nobody likes her", Adam said.

"Zoe's past a test and taken an autistic child", I replied.

Adam thought about it. Lola came back and held Sam's hand while I stitched her head up. I then went to the staff room and got a red lollypop. Adam said she could eat it once they left. I discharged Lola and the bumped into Zoe.

"Didn't know you now have a daughter", Zoe said.

"I don't I work in a care home she's one of them", Adam replied.

"Aww she's so cute", Zoe said.

"Autism", Adam replied.

Lola held Zoe's hand she didn't want to let go.

"I think she likes you", Adam said.

"I'll foster her", Zoe said.

Lola smiled as she knew what fostering meant. Adam walked out with Lola after giving Zoe the adress. Lola packed her things and said good bye to everyone.

Zoe entered the care home.

"This is Janine she can't wait to meet Lola", Zoe said.

Lola came running up and looked at the other girl.

"Hello Im Janine, I have aspergus syndrome thats a form of autism", Janine said.

Lola smiled as she knows she has autism. Adam gave Zoe Lola's big book of dinosuors. Zoe left and put Lola in the harness she just brought and strapped her in. Janine strapped herself in her car seat. Zoe then strapped herself in the front. Janine was just smiling at Lola. Zoe got home and had a bedroom ready for Lola. It was pink bedroom with a red racing car bed. Lola hugged Zoe as she loved her new bedroom.


	27. Chapter 27

Jessica had a school trip going on for ten lucky students and I offered to help. There was ten girls going as it was whoever handed in the slips first so Freya and Morgan are from year seven, Lauren and Dana from year eight, Emily and Star from year nine, Angel and Shanice from year ten and Chloe and Jade from year elven.

"Miss are you driving", Freya asked.

"Yes", Jessica replied.

"Quick somebody take her phone", Freya said.

Jessica looked at me. I smiled.

"PUT YOUR SEATBELT ON MISS ANDREWS", Freya shouted.

"Yeah Miss Andrews", Jessica said.

I put the seatbelt on. we were going to try some foods. I couldn't wait. The way there everyone was talking. Once we got here we went into a special room. I had to show everyone an example of goats cheese, worst example ever I nearly threw up.

"Miss Andrews its only cheese", Jessica said.

I actually thought I was going to throw up and two I had ten kids all looking at me and Chloe and Freya were laughing at me. Some younger sisters they are they find it funny I feel sick. Next after I'd calmed down we tried pepperami. All the kids liked it and so did I which was good. We tried a chilli. I went red and got laughed at again. I wasn't having fun. Then we had to try sweetcorn, I liked that but Dana didn't. We were getting name badges to keep but the adults didn't get one.

When the lady was giving out the baddges she got confused about Emily and Star and they are twins but diffrent hair cuts. I then had to try more cheese, this cheese tasted nice unlike the goat cheese.

"So which cheese would you have on a pizza", the lady asked.

"Any but goats cheese", I replied.

We then had to create a pizza.

"Very creatvie Miss Andrews", Jessica said.

I had put cheese, pineapple, sweetcorn,pepperami, ham, more cheese, bacon, chicken, mushrooms, gherkin, a little more cheese and more pineapple. I got to eat it after wards.

"And Miss Andrews made a Miss Andrews special", Angel said.

I sure did even through I was dreading on eating it. My sisters made a normal pizza Chloe made Cheese and ham and Freya made cheese and pineapple.

"Miss I made a cheese and sweetcorn pizza", Morgan said.

Yep so Im the weird one here. We all sat on the table and told everyone something intreasting about ourselfs starting with year sevens.

"Im Freya Andrerws and I have aspergus syndrome and ADHD", Freya said.

"Im Morgan Curtis and I have an elder sister called Zada in Ms Harrison's form", Morgan told the class.

"Im Lauren and Im a guide", Lauren answered.

"Im Dana and I love Justin Bieber", Dana said.

"Im Emily and I have an twin sister who is also here", Emily told everyone.

"Im Star and I'd do anything for a diffrent name", Star said.

"Im Angel and my middle name is Mary because I was born on Christmas day", Angel said.

"Im Shanice and Im in a hip hop dance group", Shanice said to everyone.

"Im Chloe and Im the fifth child of six", Chloe told everyone.

"Im Jade and Im from Glasgow Scottland", Jade said.

Jessica was smiling at us all and then the kids decided we had to say something about ourselfs.

"Im Ms Harrison and I used to be a nurse", Jessica said.

"Im Miss Andrews and I don't have a clue what to say", I said.

"How about Im miss Andrews and I don't like goats cheese", Shanice said.

I agreed with that. Our pizza's came along two at a time. They called mine Miss Andrews special. The kids just laughed. I tasted my pizza it was quite nice to be honest I was suprised. After the pizza place we got back onto the bus and went back to school. I promised mum I'd take back Chloe and Freya. We got back and waited for parents.

"How was she", Jade's mum asked.

"She was fine", Jessica replied.

Jade hugged Chloe before she left. We where waiting now for just Morgans parents.

"Either mum, dad or Zada should be here soon", Morgan said.

Morgan's dad turned up dressed as bugs bunny.

"Sorry Morgan I finished work late", Morgan's dad said.

Morgan looked ratherly embarrassed about walking home with her dad dressed as bugs bunny. I got into the car and both Chloe and Freya in the back and drove off.


	28. Chapter 28

This is just typical of my mum to say Chloe's having a sleepover can you look after the girls. I went to mums house and waited for Jade and Kimberley to come round. Kimberley came round first. Kimberley looks older for her age. Then Jade came over her mother is very fond of embarrassing her.

"Jade darling give mummy a big kiss and its ok I brought your teddy for you", Jade's mum said.

"Go home mum", Jade replied.

Kimberley and Jade had already claimed the living room and choose to watch 2 legend of frittions gold. What Chloe likes about Jade and Kimberley is they are not bullies unlike Justine, Iona, Natasha, Katie, Zada, Terri-Anne and Ruby. I had to stay away but how can I stay away and check on the girls.

"Oh my god Freya is just a legend she says I don't want to be friends with a jogger go and have a burger", Chloe told everyone.

Jade and Kimberley burst into laughter, well there is only one Freya Andrews and she is defantly unquie. Freya is like the one who can get away with anything and she's defantly funny. Freya is like our legend she once said I think as an adult you should only run to the train staition and you have to look at your watch first before running, I personly think we should gallup I'd love to see that more often and then she started to gallup. I found that so funny. I find Freya very funny. I still remember that time Freya told me I never grew up I just learnt how to act normal in public. I remember once when Freya was six she was talking to dad and said dad when you go out people think why has that man got an egg for a head, crack on.

Chloe, Jade and Kimberley were having fun. They had watched and I had party food out I had cheese sandwiches, tuna and mayonaise sandwiches, crisps, cheese and pineapple, sassauge on a stick, carrots, cheese pizza and cucumber sandwiches. Tthe girls liked the food. I was suprised when Dylan said yes about looking after Freya and Olivia and Michael are at a friends studying. I layed the food out. I sat on the sofa that was the only time I could come in the living room. I suddenly remembered what big Mac had said to be the other day, he told me he could breast feed, I quickly walked away from that. Big Mac does scare me. I was even more scared when I went to visit Jessica once Noel just stood there with a huge smile on his face. I wondered if I had came to a hospital or horror show. I felt bad for making Adam think he had upset me, he would know if he did upset me. The one thing I hate to most is crying infront of people I hate looking week. Most people say it makes you stronger but when I was a kid if I started crying this boy would laugh at me. Jessica always says its ok to cry infront of her but I still lock myself in her bathroom. I felt really weak when Meg found me and when I thought I had no friends. I'd say Meg is my bestfriend and Jessica is like a big sister as we love each other have arguements but always make up afterwards.

"Tuna sandwiches are great", Kimberley said.

I smiled the only other opinion of got on my food making is its discusting Im not eating it and that was Britney but then again she did still change her mind about five minutes later. I've finally forgiven Jessica for breaking my arm. I went into Chloe and Freya's bedroom as I was sleeping in Freya's bed. I missed my own bed but Freya's is comfy to. I started to wonder what Dylan and Freya would be doing, probabily Dylan goinng do you want my bed I don't mind. I love Dylan. It was ten pm so I went to bed in Freya's bed. Her bed is comfy, I love it.


	29. Chapter 29

I had just two weeks before my big sister was leaving me. I didn't want Denise, Britney or Joe to leave. I love them. I set off to work and Denise caught up with me. We walked to work together. I still remember when we were kids Denise threw the ball to me and it hit me in the face and I fell over backwards.

"Hurry up Linda", Denise said.

Thats a line Denise is known for hurry up Linda. I was coming.

"Linda Im leaving today now", Denise said.

I was so upset. My eyes were watering. I got to work and put on my scrubs. I was working with Sam.

"Alright", Sam asked.

"No", I replied looking down and very quiet.

"Whats wrong, Linda", Sam asked.

"I don't want them to leave", I said.

I burst into tears. Sam hugged me. Sam decided I should throw a leavers party like I did for Lenny. I agreed so I told everyone the hardest part would to get Denise to go. I walked into the toilets locked myself in and began to cry.

"Are you alright in there", Tess asked.

I now had to opitions they are to either lie and say Im fine or revell myself crying. I choose the second opition I opened the door.

"Linda", Tess said.

Tess put her arm around me and took me to her office. She gave me a tissue and a glass of chocolate milkshake. Tess loves chocolate milkshake.

It got to six and it was time for the party, Louise said she'd make Denise go. I wasn't to sure if I was going to be able to keep in the tears. I stood with Meg, Zoe and Sam at the back. I felt sick. I sat down.

"Linda", Meg asked.

"Im fine it'll pass", I said.

"Ok but tell one of us if it gets worse", Zoe said.

Sam put her arm around me. I think it was just nerves. Denise entered. She looked happy with her send off and told her kids. Britney and Joe walked up to me and hugged me.

"I love you aunty Linda", Joe said.

"I'll miss ya", Britney told me"

"Your only half an hour away", I said.

I broke down into tears. I felt bad as everyone could see.

"Don't cry aunty Linda", Joe said.

Britney hugged me and was calming me down. It was kind of working I suppose. Denise, Britney and Joe had left and Zoe took over the hugging.

"Drink", Zoe asked.

"Can I have a gin and tonic", I asked.

"Yes", Zoe replied.

"Ok", I answered.

I walked out of the ED with Zoe wiping away the tears.


End file.
